


Kiss

by kaliebee



Series: Original Works [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: 58. Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed





	Kiss

It’s not at all like the fairy tales taught her it would be.

His arms around her don’t make her feel safe, his lips don’t make her feel like she’s burning from the inside out. Her leg doesn’t pop up like Mia thought hers would in  _ Princess Diaries _ . Their surroundings don’t fall away, the earth doesn’t stop spinning, and their lives don’t stop sucking. 

Instead, everything amplifies. His fingers running through her hair, lips rough against her own. It’s passionate, desperate, full of terror for what will come after this moment. It’s a hello, goodbye,  _ don’t leave me please- _ It’s everything she dreamed kissing him  _ wouldn’t  _ be like. And yet, it doesn’t stop them from stumbling backwards, her knees crashing against the mattress and his hands catching her, keeping them from separating for even a moment. She still lays back on the bed, he still follows her, hovering over her body with one hand cupping her cheek and the other holding him up, her hands pressed against his chest.

It’s everything the fairy tales taught her a kiss should never be, but that doesn’t stop her from kissing him until she can’t breathe and can’t even find the willpower to care.


End file.
